saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot Event Saimin/Anime/Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds - Dark Signer Arc
This article is a stub because of the following: * A lack of comparable pictures for Carly and Misty, * references, * a synopsis for the plot of the arc (not copy-pasted from another wiki) * more information added in both "Geoglyth & Patron god" sections to align better to the card picture * and further information in regards to the "Hot Dark Villainesses" section Please help support this page's creation by providing the above requirements if you can The Dark Signers arc also called Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Earthbound Gods hen is the second major arc in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds anime, the third continuation of the anime adaptation of Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh, re-imagined from Takahashi's view as being centered only on the Duel Monsters card game (as opposed to the manga where a heavy emphasis was on multiple games of various rules and genres including Chess). It covers episodes 27 through 64 of the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds anime. In the English Dub this arc is the second season as opposed to it being the second portion of the first season in the Original Japanese version. Plot Hot Dark Villainesses & their Personal Data Carly Nagisa Carly Nagisa is one of the Dark Signers, wielding the Fortune Lady Deck and Mark of the Hummingbird. Originally introduced as a bumbling reporter as Carly attempts to search into the Arcadia Movement for information on the Crimson Dragon she is found and killed by the Cult's leader Divine. Her original death being the resulting many-story fall (Defenestration). Her name is changed to Carly Carmine in the English dub. Geoglyth & Patron God Carly is the Dark Signer who represents the Earthbound God (Jibakushin) Asilla Piscu. Misty Lola Misty Lola is one of the Dark Signers wielding a Reptiless Deck and the Mark of the Lizard. Misty is a famous model who is rich and influencial enough to attend high class society events such as "the King Rises" a movie and even that Rex Goodwin held after Jack Atlas's defeat, where she first meets Carly Nagisa and predicts her death thanks to her talent in Physiognomy (reading a person's fortune through their faces). Her original death is suspected to be the result of a car accident but it was actually left ambiguous as to whether or not she was actually killed in said incident. Geoglyth & Patron God Misty is the Dark Signer who represents the Earthbound God (Jibakushin) Ccarayhua. Ccarayhua was shown entering Misty before she actually passed and it was never proven or disproven if Misty died or not. Arc Impact At the end of the arc the Satelite and City are no longer seperated Behind the Scenes * The popularity of this arc caused Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds to be renewed for more episodes than planned, more than doubling the 64 mark at 154. * The Dark and mature subject matter are believed to be apart of the reason why 4Kids delayed the release of this arc, however it could've simply been because this arc had only reached episode 40 ( 14 episodes into the arc itself) when the dub of the first 26 were completed and a desire to have more episodes at the ready during a dub production is logical. Nevertheless this arc was subjected to some of the heaviest edits and script changes sense the original Yu-Gi-Oh. * Because of Carly Nagisa's First voice actress(seiyu) belonging to the Roma Sofia Cult, and bad publicity after a member was forced to seek medical help from the cult's practices of self-harm for pleasure the series was forced to abandon all cult-related subject matter. While it was never stated that Carly would have a more prominent role or not in the second season, this had a massive impact on the series as the Arcadia Movement, an in-universe cult that Aki Izayoi originally belonged to, was forced to disappear from the plot, and the Ylliaster faction was retconned (despite never being identified as a cult or even a religious order) to avoid any pro-cult implications that were feared as a result. Carly's voice actress was subsequently replaced when her contract expired. **Devack's backstory of being sacrificed to a cult was never mentioned in the series, despite it being planned before the bad publicity came to light but any connection to Carly's Seiyu is an open question * Originally Crow was supposed to be the final antagonist of this arc, however this was dropped because of the popularity of the Black Wing Monsters. Category:Plot Event Saimin Category:Hot Undead